


Infinite Dendrogram Act #1

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, インフィニット・デンドログラム - 海道左近 | Infinite Dendrogram - Kaidou Sakon, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry enters the world of Dendrogram. He hears that it is a world of Infinite possibilities. He hopes that at least here he can have a life that he wants.Here he meets new friends, old friends, and many of his enemies. Through playing the game he learns what the people around him in the real-world are really like and slowly very slowly his eyes begin to open.Once in this new place, he finds out that even though he has a normal Job class once again he's not normal.I'm totally taking liberties here but hopefully, it makes the story better.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Harry frowned at the helmet in his hand. He was in his bedroom at Private Drive he'd been home for all of an hour. As soon as he'd sat on his bed an owl had arrived carrying a box. He was now being frowned at by his relatives who'd come into his room for some reason. 

"Where did that come from?!" Vernon demanded. 

Harry blinked at them and opened the letter. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard that this is a popular game in both worlds and I know that you would never buy something like this for yourself. I also know that your relatives would never buy you something like this so I decided that I would buy it for you._

_Here you go, I hope that you enjoy it._

_Your loving enemy,_

_Voldemort._

"Why would he buy me this?" Harry wondered. "Is it okay to use? It's not open yet but, he could have cursed it." He frowned. 

"Who is this guy if he's not your Godfather?!" Vernon demanded. 

"The person who killed my parents." Harry told them absently. "Maybe I should write to Sirius about this... No, he'll tell me to get rid of it. I really want to play the game. If he wanted me cursed he would have and could have gone about it without buying something so expensive. It would have been really easy... maybe he wants to attack me mentally. Maybe he put spells on here that would torture me while I use it...." Harry hummed to himself while the Dursley's watched and listened to his turmoil. "No, there are easier ways to do that too. He could have sent me a book or something that would lie around the room and give me bad dreams...." 

"That's a thing?" Dudley asked. 

"Yeah, of course," Harry said dismissively. "Hm..." He frowned deeply. "I really want to play. If I asked Hermione what to do she'd say talk to Dumbledore about it and he would take it away and never give it back. Ron would just be so jealous that I got one and he didn't. No, talking to them about it.... Screw this they'll all just tell me it's a trap but you know I don't care if it is...." He began opening it. "This'll be so cool even if it is a trap." 

"HEY!" Petunia yelled and Harry finally looked at them. 

"What? Oh, do I need to cook dinner first?" Harry asked blinking at them. "Yeah, okay, how does spaghetti sound? It's quick and simple. I'll even make garlic bread if you want." 

"We're going out." Petunia snapped. "Stay in your room and don't leave! Go to the bathroom now!" 

"Yeah, okay." Harry said nodding. "Then I can play right?" 

They didn't answer him.

* * *

When Harry logged in he was in a library and there was a cat talking to him telling him to create his character. 

Harry decided to choose to look more like his mother, with his green eyes, no scar, and red hair down below his shoulders. His hair was tied back against his shoulders. He chose black pants, with what looked like a super-short skirt over them, two crisscrossing belts around his waist where the loose parts of the belts hung down to his knees. He wore a long-sleeved shirt that showed his stomach, there was a black short-sleeved shirt over it. He had a pack on his lower back and finally black boots.

"Okay, choose your name." the cat told him. 

This was the part that Harry was most worried about. He hadn't thought of a name. He couldn't use his own name that would be horrible. He frowned hard in thought. He wanted a name that meant something to him but didn't give him away outright. He frowned in thought. What should he name himself? He thought of maybe something with Evans in it but if he used James Evans it would be a dead giveaway to who he was. He didn't want that. Hmm. This was so hard. He watched the cat drinking his tea at the desk. 

Maybe he shouldn't pick a name that had anything to do with him? His mind raced round and round. 

"I think I will choose Jax." Harry said, "Just Jax." 

"Jax it is." the cat nodded. "Now choose your starting country." 

"I get to choose?" Harry asked. "Okay, I'll go to the Kingdom of Altar." 

"Next you get your Embryo." The cat said and some kind of gem attached to the back of his left hand. "Now off you go."

* * *

Jax stood in Altea and was amazed. He could smell the nature around him, he could feel the wind blowing in his hair. He could feel the dirt beneath his fingers. This place was so amazing! He'd heard stories about this place of course, about how lifelike it was here but he'd never imagined it was all true. This was so cool! He looked around in awe then headed into the city. It was like he was in Diagon Alley again for the first time. He wished he had like a million heads and eyes so that he could see everything. 

Jax stood staring at the fresh fruits and missed a woman with long blond hair run past. He slowly continued down the street. This city was beautiful!

He wandered around for about an hour before he figured that he needed to figure out how to get a job and a weapon. He wondered if there was a place he was supposed to go for all that. 

"Excuse me." He said to the nearest person. A man with black hair pulled back like his. He had black eyes. He was tall and lean. The man looked down at him. "I'm new. It's my first day and I have no idea about jobs or skills or anything. Could you please help me?" 

The man stared down at him for a moment before taking him to sit on the fountain and explaining things like his Status page, and his Inventory, his Equip page, and more. In his Inventory, he found a book it was called Suitable Job Diagnostics Catalog. 

"You see, you have to answer some yes or no questions and it will determine your job." The man explained. "By the way, I'm The Half-Blood Prince." 

"I'm Jax." Jax beamed up at the man. "Nice to meet you." 

Prince didn't smile back but nodded. 

Jax answered all of the questions. 

'Okay, my job is Thief." Jax said blinking. He blushed. "Uh...really? That's the best job for me? Erm....okay, I guess." 

**Would you like to accept job Thief?**

Jax pressed yes. 

The book vanished. 

**You are now a Thief.**

Jax looked up at Prince.

"Sir, what is your job?" Jax wondered. 

"I'm a Potioneer." Prince answered. 

Red flags went off in Jax's head. He was sure a Potioneer was like a Potion Master. Tall guy with black hair below his shoulders, black eyes, a Potioneer? No way, it couldn't be. He shook his head no it couldn't be. He couldn't be. 

"Can you fight with that class?" Jax wondered as he ran to follow Prince. 

"Yes, but is a very odd way of fighting." Prince explained. "Thief's like you don't get to buy your starting armor you have to earn it and prove yourself." 

"How do I do that?" Jax wondered. 

"By opening chests found hidden in dungeons." Prince explained. "I have time, I'll take you to a very low-level hunting ground that is perfect for beginners like you."

"Really?" Jax asked beaming up at Prince. "Thank you so much, sir." 

Prince blinked down at the teen but nodded. This teen... there was something about him. Then he looked into Jax's eyes for the first time and knew why. He cursed himself he was clearly helping Potter. Potter who had made himself look like Lily and not his father. He had no idea why Potter was acting like this though. He'd never seen Potter act so sincere before. 

He took Jax to Easter Plains. 

"But you said I have to find my gear in dungeons." Jax said frowning. 

"You'll find some here if you train your skills." Prince told him. He knew this was Potter but for some reason with Potter acting like this, like a sincere and excited child he couldn't treat him the way he normally did. "Has your Embryo hatched yet?" 

"No, not yet." Jax said shaking his head. "I don't know what it'll be either." He sighed. "My cousin plays this game and he got an Arms type." 

"Most people get Arms types. It's the most common." Prince informed. So Tuney's spawn played huh? "Hmm.....well, even if you have a Job it's basically useless trying to grind without your Embryo." 

"Sir, what will happen if my Embryo never hatches?" Jax wondered in a timid voice. 

Prince was shocked beyond shocked. He'd never seen Potter so timid and scared before. He hated it. Potter shouldn't be acting like this! It was ruining the image he had in his head. The image he'd lived and swore by for the last fourteen years. He found himself comforting the boy. 

"That has never happened." he informed. "Never. It may take a while to hatch but they always hatch." 

Jax looked up at the man and nodded. 

"GET HIM!" a fat teen dressed in armor came waddling toward them. 

Harry was annoyed it was clear to see that they were heading straight for them. 

"PKers get younger and younger." Prince sighed. 

"PKers?" Jax asked worriedly. 

"Player Killers." Prince explained. "Run! I have to ready my Embryo." 

Jax ran and was glad to see that Prince had come with him.

**Would you like to join Prince's party?**

Jax pressed yes as he kept running. 

"Head for the trees." 

Once Jax reached the trees he hid in the brush. He fell over and found a chest. 

**Thief class comes with a passive/active skill called Unlock.**

**Would you like to use Unlock 1?**

**Unlock 1 can only be used in an in-game 24 hours.**

**Thief class comes with a Passive/Active skill called Lockpick.**

**Would you like to use Lockpick 1?**

Jax decided that he would come back in a bit and climbed a tree. He was glad that he did. He caught sight of Prince in the other one. Prince put his finger to his lips and Jax nodded. 

Jax watched as Prince finished putting something in a glowing mason jar and closed the lid. He watched as the ingredients in the jar became a purple smoke. 

A message popped up in front of him.

_Hold your breath._

Jax did as told and Prince opened the lid the purple smoke began escaping out and Jax noticed that Prince wasn't holding his breath at all. In fact, he seemed to be talking to the smoke. It floated around his shoulders and body then formed a purple doe and charged the fat teens gang. There were five of them in all. To Jax, it looked like a purple Patronus Charm. He was amazed. 

The fat teen and his gang were soon on the ground clawing at their throats. 

"You can release your breath." Prince called. Jax did gratefully. "They're only paralyzed for now but my Embryo will slowly kill them." 

Suddenly, the gem on the back of Jax's left hand began glowing. When the light cleared a small grade-school girl wearing a white and blue sailor uniform appeared. She had Cherry Blossom colored shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. 

"Hello, Master." She said happily. "I'm Hime! I'm a Maiden Arms type!" 

"That means you can turn into a weapon?" Jax asked her. 

"Yep!" Hime cheered. "Ready, Master? Here goes!" 

There was another light and Jax was left holding a chain with a spear tip on the end. The chain wasn't very long. He climbed down out of the tree and got right on the edge of where the purple doe was circling. He spun the chain with the spear tip and directed it towards what looked like a D&D wizard. 

_'Can you hear me, Master. Call out Hana no Ha.'_

"Okay." Jax nodded. " _Hana no Ha!_ "

Cherry Blossoms rained down and turned into sharp blades that cut at the same exact time as the weapon blade. 

**Hana no Ha-1**

**Blades of Blossoms:**

**Creates blades out of Cherry Blossom petals.**

**Causes Bleed Status.**

**Each blade does -5 Damage.**

**Attack is based on your MP stat.**

"Cool." Jax breathed. 

It was true the D&D wizard was bleeding out. Jax inflicted this on three of the others but couldn't find out where to inflict it on the armored fat teen whom he was betting was Dudley. 

"Under the arm!" Prince said appearing next to him. He pointed out the weak spot. "Bleed damage is very effective. How many times can you use this attack?" 

"It's based on my MP stat. So as long as my MP holds I guess. So five." Jax said blushing. "Will they stay Paralyzed until they bleed out?" 

"Yes." Prince said his lips quirking a bit. "One of my stronger Skills is called Paralyzed Death. It's a very powerful skill but it takes a lot to learn and even more to master it. You have to meet several requirements. It's one of my most deadly skills. I normally don't use it but I despise PKers."

"What happens when you die here?" Jax asked as Hime reappeared and clung to his arm. 

"You get banned for 24 real hours which turns out to be 72 hours here in-game."

"That seems rather extreme." Jax said blinking. "I mean how do they keep people playing if they are banned for that amount of time? Surely people would get tired of that and quit. I mean newbies like me die a lot in the start right it's how we get stronger so if they kept doing that to new players wouldn't they just rage quit? My cousin rage quits games sometimes. He rage quits by breaking them. Then when he wants to play again he makes his parents buy him a new copy then whinges that he has to start all over again." 

Prince was not impressed that sounded like the Potter that he'd always imagined. 

**P-Wiz has died!**

**You've leveled up!**

**You get 5 stat points for leveling up!**

**G-Barion has died!**

**You've level up!**

**M-Age has died!**

**D-Cher has died!**

**You've leveled up!**

**Big-D has died!**

"Big D?" Jax sighed. "So that armored buffoon really was my cousin Dudley. That means D-Cher was Dennis, M-Age was Malcolm, G-Barion was Gordon, and P-Wiz was Pierce. Why am not surprised that those five are running around PKing newbies?" He sighed again and shook his head. "Oh, the chest!" 

Prince watched Jax run towards the brush again with Hime. He couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped him or the soft look in his eyes or the small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat up with a sigh removing his helmet. His brain was still trying to work out how Potter could be Jax. They seemed like two totally different people. He couldn't make them match in his head but Jax looked just like Lily only with black hair. He looked like Severus had always imagined a child from him and Lily would look like. Severus' black hair and the rest of the child Lily. Of course, he knew the black hair was Potter's. He ran a hand over his face. This was bringing up unpleasant memories. He got up to begin his day.

* * *

Harry had been right Big-D was Dudley. He was complaining loudly that some PKers had killed him and his friends last night in the Dendro at breakfast. Harry wanted to correct him but didn't want it to get out that he was Jax. Not yet anyway. 

"This older player paralyzed us with purple smoke and then this PKer brat totally defeated us!" Dudley bawled as he stuffed himself with everything in reach. 

"Did you get their names?" Vernon demanded. "We should report them and get them banned." 

"Errr...Prince was the old dude. I've seen him around before but I never thought he was a PKer." Dudley said actually thinking hard. Harry thought that Dudley's thinking looked like it hurt or he was constipated. "The other guy was Jax. I'm sure of that and I've never seen him before. I didn't even get a good look at his level. They took down all five of us and I'm level 30!" 

_' That's a lie.'_ Harry thought. _' I looked it up after I opened the chest. Your level was only 20. All of your levels were 20. For once, I wish someone would catch him in a lie.'_

Harry finished what little breakfast he was given then began his chores. He idly wondered what Vernon and Petunia did inside Dendro. He knew they were players. He shook his head and kept working. He didn't want to give them a reason to try and take away his game. He'd hidden it so that they couldn't find it he was sure it was safe and that they would go looking for it. 

He worked hard all day and was so hungry and thirsty when he sat down to his meager dinner. 

"What did you do in Dendro last night?" Harry started and gave his uncle tired eyes. 

"Well, let's see..." Harry rasped. He was so thirsty. He sipped his water. "I walked around and was amazed by how real it felt. Then I met this guy that reminded me of one of my teachers from school and he taught me the basics of the game and told me how stupid I was for not reading the information before entering the game but I don't take it personally he's always yelling and scolding me. After that, I wandered around exploring the city and that's as far as I got. My Embryo didn't even hatch." 

"You mean you wasted the entire night?" Petunia asked in shock. 

"I did what I wanted." Harry shrugged weakly. He looked at his empty glass. "May I have some more water, please?" 

They stared at him with frowns and Harry sighed he was so thirsty. He was so tired, he was so weak. After cleaning up he went to his room and got his visor he was laying on his bed and was about to put it on when darkness took him.

* * *

Jax blinked as he looked around he smiled when he saw Hime. He hugged her and greeted her. Then they saw Prince standing in the distance. They ran over to him, hand and hand. 

"Prince!" 

The man turned around and smiled down at them. 

"Jax. Hime." Prince greeted he noticed the red alerts appearing in front of Jax and how the boy just ignored them. "Let's get you some training then. Don't worry, I'll be here if you need me." 

Jax beamed up at him. 

Hime became the chain with a spear tip weapon that she had become the day before. Jax began spinning it around and targeting the nearest enemy. The tip cut deep into the back of the neck. Jax pulled it out and caught it in his hands. 

"Very good, Jax." Prince found himself praising while rubbing his hand into Jax's head. The smile he got was worth his momentary lapse of control. He wanted to laugh because Jax was blushing happily. "That was very good aim." 

"Should I pick up the rewards?" Jax asked. 

"You should turn on 'Auto Loot'." Prince informed. 

Jax quickly did so. Then went back to fighting. He was glad that he'd found better boots yesterday in that chest. They looked just like the ones he'd been wearing before but were part of the "Stealth Style". That's what it had been called. Anyway the boots increased his speed and the higher his AGI stat the better his chance to not get detected when he was Stealthing. Too bad that he didn't know that skill yet. The shoe also allowed him the skill called. 'Muggle'. Which would Muffle his footsteps. 

Jax grunted as he was thrown to the ground. He hated that he had to get in close because his chain was so short. He checked his health it was really low. 

" _First Heal_ " Prince held his hand out. 

Jax sighed as his wounds healed. He rolled over and dodged being hit. He got to his feet and began spinning his weapon. 

" _Hana no Ha!_ " he yelled launching his weapon. 

Cherry Blossoms appeared and began sharp then cut like blades just as his spear tip hit and buried deep in the monster. 

**Bleed Inflicted!**

Jax smirked having Bleed activated was making his job easier. He was only level 3 he wasn't very strong but he was going to win this and get stronger. He wouldn't level up but he would get stronger he was gaining stats like crazy. 

"Hold on, your godfather is coming!" A very familiar voice called. 

Jax moved out of the way again and lashed out with his weapon before getting some good distance. He watched the enemy health bar going lower and lower. 

"I'm coming!" the voice yelled again. 

Prince frowned and unleashed a different Paralyze gas at the man rushing at Jax. He'd know that voice anywhere and he wasn't going to let the Mutt near Jax right now. 

"Prince!" Prince looked down to see a very hurt and bleeding Jax grinning up at him with Hime at his side. 

" _First Heal._ " He put his hand on Jax's head and healed him. He rubbed his hand into Jax's head. "Good job." 

Jax beamed brightly. 

Prince had stopped his attack and now the man was pulling himself over.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" 

"I'm Jax." Jax said innocently. "who are you?" 

The Player blinked. 

"Come on, Padfoot." The man frowned. 

"Nope, sorry?" Jax said. 

Prince wanted to hug the boy. He rubbed his hand into the boy's head again and got a shy blushing smile. 

Padfoot noticed this and was confused. This kid was the spitting image of Lily so it had to be his Harry. Why was Harry hanging out with Snape? He knew the man was Snape they PvPed against each other all the time. He noticed how they were interacting. There was no way that Snape wouldn't know that Jax was Harry. So why were they acting like this? 

"hey, come on if you wanna keep hanging out with Prince that's fine." Padfoot said, "Come on, I'll take you guys out to eat. How's that?" 

"But, Prince I'm only one fight from leveling up!" Jax protested. "One fight from being level four."

"Oh, that's cool I can hang around though I can't heal you." Padfoot told his godson. "Sorry." 

"Prince heals me because I can't do that yet." Jax said simply. "Come on, Hime, let's try one more before we get some food." 

"Okay, Master!" Hime cheered and the two ran off hand and hand.

"Why is he pretending that he doesn't know me?" Padfoot cried. "I searched all over after reading that letter and I finally found him. Why is he acting like this?" 

"He doesn't want you knowing who he is. He doesn't want anyone knowing. He doesn't know that I know." Prince informed. " I havent' worked out if he knows who I am so keep it to yourself." 

"Yeah, okay. I've got an idea about how to handle this." Padfoot said, "Oi! Heal him! Heal him!" 

Prince stared out at the fighting teen. He was hurt badly but was grinning he'd won. Prince walked over and healed Jax. Jax and Hime were beaming up at him. 

"Hey, sorry about that." Padfoot beamed. "I've been set straight." 

"What do you mean?" Jax asked. 

"Well, I thought you were my godson but I've been set straight. Sorry about that, I'll still take you guys out to eat though. My way of saying sorry." 

Jax wasn't convinced but agreed because he could tell that Hime was hungry.

* * *

Harry woke slowly and was shocked to find that he wasn't in his bedroom but a Hospital. Why had the Dursley's brought him here? What had happened and why was he in so much pain?

"You're awake." A nurse said smiling at him. "I'm Nurse Smythe."

"Why am I here?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, you don't know?" she asked as two police officers came into the room.

"I remember going to bed, I was holding my helmet in my hands but I didn't have it on." Harry remembered he frowned when one of the police wrote that down. He hugged the helmet to his chest. He was hooked to an IV. "Then all I remember is darkness. Nothing else."

"You didn't have your helmet on?" The officers asked. 

"No, I just said I didn't." Harry frowned. "What happened? Where are my aunt, uncle and cousin?" 

"Aunt? Uncle? Cousin?" the second officer asked. "They aren't your parents and brother?" 

"Have you seen them?" Harry huffed. "I look nothing like them. My parents were murdered when I was 15 months old. My mother is my aunts sister. I've lived with them since then. Where are they? Are they okay? What happened?" 

Why weren't they answering him?

"About what time did you eat dinner?" 

"I didn't." Harry informed. "I cooked it at seven thirty. We sat down to eat at eight. They ate and I didn't. I did the dishes at eight-thirty. I then went into my room and was laying down then the darkness. That's all. Now what happened?" 

"Why didn't you eat?" 

"I didn't want to." Harry lied. 

"You were in bed by eight-fourty then?"

"I would say." Harry nodded. 

"At ten o'clock your home was invaded." Dread pooled in Harry's stomach. "Your Aunt was brutally raped...." 

"Who would want to do that?" Harry asked. "Have you seen her?" 

"That isn't nice." Smythe scolded. 

"Your uncle and cousin were tortured." the officer continued. "None of them survived. You were found in your room with your helmet on. There was no new injuries on you but quite a few old and you were on the verge of death so you were brought here."

Harry's mind reeled. His family was dead? He couldn't be happier but now what was he going to do? It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore heard about this. What was going to happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort stared out at his followers. 

"I have finally come up with a plan to get Potter." he informed. "No one is to hurt the boy but you may have all the fun you want with the family. We meet on Private Drive at nine p.m. not a second later. Severus, with me." 

Severus followed his Lord into the man's office. 

"You have made contact with Harry in the game have you not?" Severus didn't want to answer the question. "I know that his game name is Jax and your's is Prince. I am his parental control on the game. Prince is on his friends' list, Severus." 

"Yes, sir, I've been teaching him the ropes." Severus admitted. "He doesn't know that I've figured out who he is in real life yet and I am unsure if he has figured out who I am yet."

"You have the most important job tonight, Severus." Tom informed. "You are to go into Dendro send him a message and you are to keep him occupied all night. I do not want him logging off even once." 

"That's all I have to do, My Lord?" Severus asked more than a little shocked.

"Yes, that is all." Tom nodded. "Log in at eight-thirty. I'm going early to the house to make sure we are not detected." 

"Yes, my lord." Severus said hiding his awe.

* * *

Harry sat in his hospital bed staring at the wall. He couldn't figure out how he'd gotten his helmet on the night before. He was sure that it had been in his hands. He was also worried about what Dumbledore was going to do now. He was waiting for the man to come and get him or to send someone. The sun was going down. It was still early but he logged on. Letting his mind go into Dendro.

* * *

Jax looked around and greeted Hime and together they set off. They were going back to Easter Plains again. Today Jax was hoping to get his shirt for his armor. Yesterday he'd found his pants. They were black, low riding, and skin tight. He would have preferred if they were looser he couldn't understand how he could move so well in them. He checked his level he was still sitting at level 4 with not much exp. He sighed to himself maybe if he hit level 5 he would learn some kind of skill. When they arrived he noted that there weren't many Masters in the area today. 

"Okay, Hime, let's go." He was soon holding his chain. "Let's see if we can't both make it to level 5 today." 

"Yes, Master." Hime giggled. 

Jax was hoping that if he got Hime to level 5 the chain would grow longer and he wouldn't have to get so close to fight. He wanted to be a ranged fighter. He was halfway to level 5 and had just found and equipped his shirt when he was suddenly lifted on to a man's shoulder and was being rushed away. 

"You're amazingly brave." Padfoot said, "There are PKers out here. That's why the place is empty." 

"I know these PKers IRL." Jax said, "They're a bunch of 15-year-old bullies. Their leader was my cousin but he was killed last night." 

Padfoot stopped and put the teen down. 

"Your cousin was killed last night?" He asked worriedly. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Thanks, look these PKers are all around level 20 and don't have any brains. Prince and I beat them once already. They just got off their penalty so you know they're stupid for starting up again this soon. Do you have a skill that can tie them up or immobilize them? Prince did." 

Padfoot was annoyed to hear his Godson talking so much about Snape of all people. 

"No, I don't. I'm a warrior. I basically charge in and kill." Padfoot informed. "But my buddy, Moony is logging on soon. He can help us out. Let's head back to town. I'm supposed to meet him at the Job boards." 

"Okay." Jax informed. He tossed his chain up. "Hime!" 

She reappeared as herself and landed at his side taking his hand.

* * *

Jax subtly watched Padfoot, Moony, and Prince talking close by but really he was looking over the quest board. 

"There's a job to Penalty the PKers in Easter Plains." He said suddenly when he saw it. They walked over to him. "Do to my level I need a party." He frowned and typed on his screen. The three men excepted his Party invites instantly and he accepted the quest. "This is great! The rewards look good too!"

"Here, put this on." Padfoot said pinning something on him. "It's called a Life-Saving Brooch and here equip these as well! These are Dragon Scale Wards..." 

"I won't need them." Jax sighed noting people had been watching and whispering since he called out the quest he wanted to take. "This'll be a really easy job." 

It wasn't long before they were back in Easter Plains. 

"No one is here." Moony said, looking around and leaning on his staff. 

"You're right they need motivation." Jax said, "Luckily I know M-Age's email." He brought up his screen. "Dear Malcolm, I'm going to PK in Easter Plains today. Meet up dead center. Big D." The three men frowned at him. "It's my cousin's E-Mail. It's probably mean taunting them like this but hey." He shrugged and sent it then logged out of Dudley's e-mail. He would have to remember to make his own later. "Now we wait." 

They didn't have to wait long before M-Age, D-Cher, G-Barion, and P-Wiz appeared. 

"Morons." Jax sighed shaking his head. "Hime!" 

"Right, Master." She transformed. 

"I'll capture and seal them in a two-mile area." Moony informed raising his staff and starting to chant. 

"I'll ready my Poison." Prince said. 

"I'll engage them in combat." Padfoot grinned. 

"and I'll inflict bleed damage!" Jax finished. 

He and Padfoot charged into the barrier that P-Wiz was trying his best to take down as it was going up. 

"They have a Caster of some sort!" P-Wiz called, "and it's strong!" 

_"Hana no Ha!"_ Jax cried slashing at P-Wiz who couldn't defend himself and cast at the same time. He got three slashes in before dodging D-Cher's arrows. He quickly activated **Stealth** and **Muffle**. 

"Crap! Stealth Fighter!" G-Barion cried as he tried to hold Padfoot off, sword to sword. 

"M-Age, I need help!" P-Wiz called, "I can't keep the barrier from closing!" 

"You have to!" M-Age yelled, "I'm repelling the poison!" 

Hearing that Jax made M-Age his next target. 

**Critical Skill Hit!**

**50% damage done!**

**Critical Stealth Hit!**

**M-Age has died!**

**You have leveled up!**

Jax was shocked how had he managed that? He held his breath as the poison came in and the barrier finally closed. P-Wiz was on the ground chanting a healing spell. G-Barion and D-Cher were teamed up on Padfoot. The poison hit P-Wiz first stopping his spell, it got D-Cher next, then G-Barion. He came unstealthed and checked his stats. He was halfway to level 6 now. 

**You've learned a new skill!**

**Steal Level EX-1 An active skill that lets the user steal an inventory that doesn't have anti-theft measures or any of the opponent's equipment with a 1% success rate.**

**Hime has hit level 5!**

**Hime has learned a new Skill.**

**First Party Heal-1**

**Hime's chain size had lengthened.**

Sure enough, Hime got longer in his hands. He was glad.

"Nice job, Jax." Padfoot said rubbing his hand into his godson's head. "That was great. Now let's finish this."

"They are going to be so salty that they get another penalty this soon." Jax said with a smirk. 

He and Padfoot finished the remaining three off and Jax was sitting happily at level 7.

"You know we should do this more often." Jax said as he reached Moony and Prince. "I got three levels outta that." 

Moony laughed. 

"PKKers are rare." He informed. "That's Player Killer Killers. They hunt down and take out PKers. Things like that normally fall to the Rankers but groups like this are often overlooked in the sweeps." 

"That was fun, Master." Hime said, "But if we keep playing with this party I'll never get to use my new skill. They're so strong." 

"What is your new skill?" Moony asked nicely as he made a blue whispy ball appear beside him. "This is Nexus my Guardner Embryo. He enhances my magic by becoming the stone in my staff." 

"First Party Heal." Hime said, "Hi, Nexus!" 

Prince grabbed a vile and poured it out. A purple doe appeared. 

"This is Lily." He informed. 

Jax glanced up at Prince. He knew the man was Snape but why would Snape have an Embryo named after his mother? 

"Oh, my turn?" Padfoot asked, he tossed his sword in the air, and a blond-haired woman who was scantly dressed appeared. "This is Alster. My Maidan Arms Weapon." 

The four returned to the quest board and handed in the quest. The news of it being completed spread like wildfire. 

Jax was happy because he'd gotten a special pair of gloves. 

**Stealth Style**

**Gloves of Legend- Adds a 100% chance to every stealing skill while in Stealth. 50% more Damage in battle. 25% chance granted to all Lockpicking skills.**

"Wow, these are amazing!" Jax cried as he equipped them. They appeared as black fingerless gloves that stopped at the wrists. "I've got to try these out. I'll be right back." 

He went into Stealth Mode and went over to a guy who was flirting with a girl by the fountain. He opened the guy's Inventory and looked at all that was in it. He could see how much something was worth. He reached in and grabbed all the uncut emeralds. He was amazed when he didn't get caught. He quickly went back to his party and appeared. 

**Critical Stealing!**

**Stealing-5**

**5% chance of not getting caught while stealing.**

"Wow, that was so cool!" Jax cried, "I'm never taking these off!" 

"So what did you get?" Padfoot asked in a low voice.

"16 uncut Emeralds." Jax said and showed them his inventory. "That guy must be a miner of some sort. I wondered why he had so much muscle." 

"You'll make a fortune off of those." Moony said with a smile. "A Thief huh?" 

"Yep." 

"Come I know just where to sell those if you want a fair price." Prince said, "An old colleague of mine runs a shop here in Alfea." 

"Okay!" Jax said brightly and followed instantly. "How much will I get?" 

The answer was a quick 16 million lir. Apparently, they were some of the best gems in the game. He was amazed that he'd gotten so much so fast. He also got a new skill. 

**Barter-3**

All in all, Jax would say that it was a great start to the night.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry removed his helmet he was shocked to find that he wasn't in the hospital anymore but an ornately decorated bedroom and he was in a rather large four-poster bed. He got up and blushed he was in only his boxers how had that happened? Who had removed his hospital gown and where was he? 

"You should be resting," Tom said. Harry spun around to see Tom Riddle. Not Voldemort standing in the doorway. "Come now get off that leg." 

It was now that Harry realized that his leg was hurting.

"What do you want?" Harry asked tiredly. "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I, Harry." Tom crossed to him and swept the boy up into his arms. He wanted to smirk when the boy blushed for him. He gently lay the boy back on the bed. He used magic to empty the boy's bowels and bladder. "There you go all taken care of. Jinky will be here soon with your breakfast. You are to rest today. If you need anything just call Jinky. I wanted to stay longer but I'm afraid I have work to do despite popular belief I don't just work at taking over the world. I have an actual job." 

With that, Tom left and a young house-elf appeared. Harry thanked it, not being able to tell the house-elves gender right off. He was so hungry and thirsty that he ate and drank everything he'd been given without question. This seemed to please Jinky greatly. The elf popped away with the tray and returned with a book. Harry thanked Jinky again and took the book. The elf left. Harry was confused why he'd been given a book but he opened it and was soon lost to its pages. 

Harry hadn't realized how long he'd sat there reading until Jinky appeared with lunch. Again he realized how hungry he was and ate and drank everything that he was given. 

"Master Harry must hold still while Jinky is emptying his bladder and bowels now," Jinky informed. "It is not hurting but Master is not wanting you to get up yet and he is not being able to reach Mister Snape to heal you." 

Harry did as told and almost sighed when his bladder was emptied he hadn't realized how bad he'd had to go. He found it interesting that Tom couldn't reach Snape. He had an idea. 

"Erm...Jinky do you think it would be okay with Tom if I logged on to Dendro for awhile? Could you ask him for me?" 

"Jinky will go do that." Jinky nodded and vanished. It returned quickly. "Master is saying that it is being too early for you to be logging on. Not until after dinner he is saying. He is saying if you is being bored then you be doing your homework." 

Harry's eye twitched at that but he agreed easily enough he wasn't at all shocked when Jinky brought him all of his school things. He'd figured that all of his things were here if he was. He sighed at least he would be able to do his homework without hiding it now and he could do it to the best of his ability. By the time Jinky had appeared with his dinner and Tom had walked in he was just putting the finishing touches on a Defense essay. 

He ate dinner while Tom ate with him and read through his essay. 

"You can do better than this, Harry." Tom said after getting through it. "You will redo it tomorrow. Your tutor should be here by then. I hired him to teach you everything from the start and add a few things that I thought might pique your interest..." 

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked blushing. "I mean I thought you wanted to kill me..." 

"Hmm is that what they are telling you?" Tom asked. "I never wanted to kill you or your parents, Harry. I know that you won't believe that but it is the truth. As for why I'm helping you... well, those are rather personal reasons that I don't want to share with you right now. Maybe sometime in the future I will." 

"Did you reach Snape?" Harry asked changing the subject. "Jinky said you couldn't earlier..." 

"Ah, yes, I did." Tom informed making comments on Harry's essay. "It turns out that Dumbledore had him in an Order meeting all day trying to find out where you went." 

"Order?" Harry asked. "What's that?" 

Tom smirked to himself. So Dumbledore was leaving Harry in the dark. Maybe gaining the boy's trust would be easier than he'd thought. He explained the Order to Harry making sure to tell the teen that his parents were apart of it. 

"I'll ask Severus if he can't get his hands on an old photo so you can see all of them." Tom said standing. "Here's your essay back. You may log on now if you wish. Ah, just one second. I wish to set the alarm on it to wake you." 

Harry hadn't known that there was a function to do that but allowed it. He then put his helmet on and logged on.

* * *

Jax walked down the street with Hime apparently everyone he played with was busy right now. He went out to Easter Fields again after all he needed boots and maybe a hood to complete his armor set. He frowned when he saw two red-heads playing with a brown haired girl. They looked a lot like Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Only Ginny had made herself look like a model with a perfect body and way bigger breasts than she had in real life. He knew that they weren't likely to recognize him but he entered **Stealth** and krept over. 

Hermione or Athena as she was calling herself was obviously a magic user she looked to be the same kind as Remus. Ron or Bash was wielding a big heavy looking sword like Sirius had been. Ginny or Azarath on the other hand didn't seem to have a weapon. She had a necklace that would glow and release a mist that seemed to stun the enemy it was interesting. 

"I can't believe we actually get to play this." Bash said hacking through another creature. "It's amazing." 

"If it wasn't for Potter's money we would never have been able to come here." Azarat laughed. 

"Can you believe he still hasn't figured out that we're stealing from him?" Hermione laughed too.

Jax's eyes shook and he readied Hime spinning her chain at his side. 

_"Hana no Ha!"_ he hissed so that they wouldn't hear him. 

He inflicted Bleed and Stealth damage on them. 

"AH! Where did that come from?!" Athena cried. "Heal! Heal! Heal!" 

Her spell wasn't working because she wasn't saying it right and because she was out of magic. 

Jax watched them die then came out of **Stealth** . 

"Are you a Pker?" 

Jax turned to see a guy about his age with dark eyes and black hair. He was well built. 

"No." Jax informed. "I'm sorry you saw that. I know those guys IRL and I they aren't the type of people that I thought they were it kind of made me angry. Please don't report me." 

The guy seemed to think about it. 

"I'm Jörmungandr." The guy said holding out his hand. 

"I'm Jax." Jax said shaking it. 

"I don't know if you're telling the truth Jax but I've decided to believe you for now. Are you training in this area?" 

"I'm only level 7 so I was hoping to." Jax replied. "I'm also missing two pieces of my armor set and was hoping to find them."

Harry and Jörmy as he was calling his new friend trained while talking and laughing. His new friend was a Summoner. He could Summon a Skeleton to fight for him but also had a dagger incase anyone got to close.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe it!" Padfoot cried as he Moony and Prince raced towards Easter Fields. "He's tried to contact us four times and we couldn't answer him! It's so annoying!" 

"I'm sure he's fine, Padfoot." Moony said though he also sounded worried. 

"It looks like he was able to make a new friend." Prince cut in having finally spotted Jax. "Hmm... should we go over?" 

To Padfoot the answer was a resounding yes. The other two men just followed him. 

"Hey, Jax, sorry we couldn't answer you." Padfoot said when he'd gotten Jax's attention. "We're here now though so if you need anything....." 

He was annoyed when Jax instantly ran to Prince. What was going on with his Godson? Why did he seem to like everyone more than him? 

"Prince, I had a great idea!" Jax said a little hyperly. "Jörmy and I were talking about our weapons and how we like to be ranged fighters but may have to fight close range from time to time and I remembered that you're a Potioneer. I was wondering if you could like coat our weapons in poison!" 

"That is interesting." Prince said. "I would need a station to do that and it may take time. I have an old friend who could help me with that..." 

"The same old friend as before?" Jax asked. "Because I got my hands on about four gold ingots today."

"No, not the same friend another one." Prince chuckled. "and I assure you judging on the quality of the ingots this friend will pay you top dollar for it." 

Jax nodded and invited Jörmy to come with them. He was actually pleased when Jörmy did go with them to Prince's friend. 

Jax would wonder later if these "old friends" of Princes were actually Death Eaters IRL but for now he just pushed it out of his head.


End file.
